Inuyasha's First New Years!
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: Kagome goes off to her time for a New Years party, her family is putting on. Inuyasha goes after her, but something makes him stay. Read it and find out what it is :) Partnered with my sister tn65loverinuy620jd. Please review :)


**Happy New Years! Yes before anyone says it, My sister and I both know that it is past new years. We were going to post it up then but we couldn't, so we hope that you will still read this and enjoy it :) Please review and tell us what you think.**

It started just like any other day. Our friends had just return to Keade's village. Two of them were not having a good start to the up coming New Year.

"I don't care what you say Inuyasha! I'm going home we're having a party at my house for the New Year... And I'm going..." Kagome yelled.

"And I say you're not!" yelled Inuyasha.

With her hands in a fist Kagome yelled... "SIT BOY!"

The fight ended, with Inuyasha eating dirt once again. Waving her good-byes to her other friends, Kagome headed for the well. 'I can't wait to help mom get ready for tonight' thought Kagome excitingly.

While jumping into the well she thought about Inuyasha. 'I really wish Inuyasha would've been more open-minded about me going home. I really wanted him to come with me.' With a sigh she added 'who am I kidding? This is after all Inuyasha we're talking about.' It wasn't long before Kagome was in her own time. Climbing out of the well she wasted no time getting to the house.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled coming through the kitchen door.

Her mother came over and gave her daughter a hug, with a smile she said "Kagome! I'm so glad you made it home. It just wouldn't be the same without you here for New Years." Looking around she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Inuyasha? I thought you would've brought him along."

"I wanted to ask him but we kind of had a little misunderstanding." Kagome explained.

"I see well maybe he will decide to join us later on." Her mother replied in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know mom he's going to need most of the night just to cool off."

"Well what on earth were you to fighting about anyway? asked Kagome's mom.

"Me, coming home" replied Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How dare she go home when I told her no. Stupid woman she never listens." Growled a pissed off Inuyasha.

"What does it matter we need a break anyway. Although you really need to work on your women skills." said a certain monk.

"Keh, your one to talk Miroku. I never seen anybody as dumb as you when it comes to women." Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's not me its the hand, it has a mind of its own" said Miroku.

"Keh! Whatever, but she still didn't need to sit me. What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked, really unsure of what he did so wrong to force Kagome to sit him.

"Well let's see." He said while bringing up his hands. "1) She asked if she could go home and 2) She asked again. You never like it when she goes back home." Miroku stated.

"And why shouldn't I not like it!" yelled Inuyasha. "We have jewel shards to find for crying out loud, not go running off home for every little damn thing that she thinks is important!"

"Well Inuyasha this New Years thing may not be important to you. But to Kagome it is, so you need think of her."

"Whatever I'm the one who's always eating dirt not anybody else!"

"Would that be because you deserve it?" Miroku asked quietly.

"What was that monk?!"

"Oh nothing." Miroku replied as he put his face into his hands. Sighing he thought 'I hope someday you understand Kagome, my friend, because she really does need you.'

**XXXXXXXX**

Time seemed to go fast for Kagome. Her and Sota took care of the party favors and had them laid out on the table waiting. Kagome didn't invite any of her friends. After all she didn't really know if she would make it back home in time. However Sota invited two friends over.

"Okay mom we're done what's next?" asked Kagome cheerfully.

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything else left to do." Her mother replied.

Kagome's eyes grew wide "You mean, You have everything ready for tonight?"

"Well I just have some more cooking to do and I'll be done to." Kagome's mom said. "Why don't you and Sota get cleaned up for now and just relax for a bit, until everyone arrives?" She suggested.

Kagome nodded and made her way to the tub. Filling it to just the right height. 'This is heaven' Kagome thought sinking down under the water. 'I miss this relaxation and I don't have to worry about peeping toms like Miroku.' It was then her mind drifted to Inuyasha.

'I wonder if he's still mad at me. I really should havetried to explain New Years to him. I think he would love it. After all it's a chance to start a New Year out the right way. I hope he comes maybe we both can start the Year out great.'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting back against the well eyes closed. Inuyasha never moved an inch for he was thinking. Thinking of what Miroku had said earlier. 'Stupid monk what does he know other how to get slapped in the face.' The sun was setting fast looking up into the sky Inuyasha made up his mind.

"I'm going after her she owes me a sorry and damn it I'm getting one." Jumping through the well Inuyasha notice things seemed a little lively once he came out of the well house. 'What's the big deal anyway?' Inuyasha asked himself. Not sure if he should walk into the house, or jump.

Jumping up to Kagome's window Inuyasha looked in only to see it empty. 'Where is she at anyway?' He thought as he went through the window. 'Guess I'll have to find her my myself.' A few sniffs and he had her sent.

Looking around he saw the bandana that he wore previously. 'I guess I better put this on' Inuyasha thought as he picked up the bandana.

"I smell different people here so I better hide these. If I don't Kagome is sure to sit me again.' Inuyasha groaned. After making sure his ears were covered, he went down stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Sota shouted "you came" he said with his boyish grin.

"Yo", greeted Inuyasha "where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's in the Kitchen with mom" answered Sota.

"Thanks kid." Inuyasha replied while messing with Sota's hair.

Sota ran back to his friends and quickly told them. "That's the guy I was tell you about he's so cool." Sota couldn't help but brag about his hero Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, he had heard every word before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm telling you mom when I left Inuy-" Kagome's voice trailed off when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you came, we couldn't bring in the New Year without the whole family being here." Kagome's mom said just before giving Inuyasha a hug, while secretly whispering in his covered ear. "Kagome was hoping you'd come." Hearing this made his cheeks a little red.

"Keh" was his only reply.

"I'm going to check on Sota, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Her mom said walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome was the first to speak. "So how come your here?"

Crossing his arms he was about to say what he really came for, But then Kagome's mom's words came back to him and he stopped. "I just wanted to see what's so important about this New Year thing you were talking about."

"Oh okay" said Kagome a little disappointed. "Well it's basically the start of a New Year, people often try to start the new year out saying what their going to do different; Like some people go on a diet to lose weight, some try to change their temper I might add."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha. "You're the one who sat me remember?"

"Well if you wouldn't have tried to stop me from come back home, it never would've happened." Kagome stated

"Okay you two that's enough" Mrs. Higurashi said walking back into the kitchen. "Now I want you both to listen, I think you both need to start understanding each others feelings."

This caused them both to look away from each other.

"Now come on you two, there are snacks in the room." Mrs. Higurashi added.

Neither said a word they just quietly left the kitchen. After they started eating their snacks and talking to Sota's friends. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand leading her to another room.

"Inuyasha what is with you?" Kagome asked. "Were going to miss the new year coming in."

Inuyasha sighed "I just...I just wanted to say...I'm sor...sorr.. Damn it! Why is always so hard to say this?" He said while lowering his head.

Kagome picked up his head, making him look at her. "Inuyasha it's not that hard to say your sorry." She told him gently.

"No...Kagome there's more." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. He then was able to say everything he has always wanted to say. "Kagome I'm sorry I always make you feel like your nothing to me, truth is I'm nothing without you."

"Oh Inuyasha I kno..." Inuyasha pressed a finger against her lips, "No there's more Kagome."

In the back ground Kagome could hear everyone in the other room starting to count down. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha. She heard him say I love you just as everyone howled Happy New Year.

Putting her arms around his neck she leaned up and kissed his lips. Inuyasha was speechless, but enjoyed it all the while.

"Happy New Year" Kagome said looking into his eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too, I've loved you for a long time." Inuyasha pressed her against him, in a tight embrace.

"So I guess this means were starting the New Year out in a good way?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No" she said while taking his hand and leading him to her room.

"I'll show you how we can start the New Year, better than good." She said with a wink.

Waking the next morning, both of them naked in each others arms. Inuyasha laughed to himself. 'And to think that stupid Miroku said I didn't know about women. Seems like I know more than him. I bet he didn't start the new year like I did.' Smiling he Leaned down and kissed Kagome's shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered gently into her ear. This made Kagome snuggle up closer to him. Then Inuyasha had another thought, 'I just hope I don't have to wait till next year for sex again. Cause I'm not waiting that long to do this again.'

Tightening his grip on Kagome he then came close to her ear once more, and started whispering to her, just how good of a new year this was going to be.

**There it is, like I said I know we are late to be posting a New Years story. At least we are only days late lol, we were going to put this up sooner but other complications came up and we had to wait**.


End file.
